


All You Have To Do Is Apologise

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humour, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sulking Gellert, Sweet sweet revenge, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After being told to grow up as he refuses to go on a double date, Gellert is horrified! And angry at Albus. During his sulking, he comes with the best revenge plan as of yet; seduction. After all, Gellert Grindelwald is the master of charm, manipulation and seduction. How will Albus react when he stars receiving very *interesting* messages from his boyfriend?! Also, the fact that Gellert is literally giving a popsicle a blowjob isn't helping poor Albus' sanity as well!





	All You Have To Do Is Apologise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrindeldoreLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindeldoreLover/gifts).



> Prompt sent to me by my wonderful friend Angelica <3\. Hope you like it, girl <3

“But, Al,” complained Gellert for what like a hundredth time and he pressed his lips together as he continued whining. Albus had planned a double date, a dinner with Newt and Tina and Gellert wasn’t looking forward to going at all. He didn’t mind Tina’s company, he got along with Tina and her sister, Queenie, quite well. However, he didn’t like Newt Scamander. One of many reasons for his dislike for the young lad was because he would often get jealous of how close he and Albus were and he groaned as Albus stepped out of the bedroom and gave him a look of disapproval. 

“Gellert, please,” said Albus and then started massaging his temples. He already could feel the headache coming up and he rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long evening, but he was going to make Gellert come with him if he wanted or not. Albus knew Gellert didn’t like Newt, but it didn’t matter to him, to be honest. His jealousy for the younger man was kind of uncalled for and Albus only gave him a look of unamusement.

“Why can’t you go alone with them?” whined Gellert as he was stomping around Albus’ flat. To him it didn’t make any sense for him to be present there. Why was Albus forcing him to go? He knew that he would end up being bored and when Gellert got bored, he was annoying. Even Gellert himself knew that, but did nothing to stop it and he pressed his lips together, because he could see that Albus wasn’t going to give up so easy. 

“Because this is supposed to be a  _ double _ date,” said Albus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. He was already dressed to go out, but Gellert was now still sulking and refusing to go. One of these days, he was going to smack him. Seriously, he was a full grown man, but he still threw temper tantrums like he was a five-year-old. 

“It would still be a double date,” said Gellert and Albus raised an eyebrow. “Minus one. One and a half date,” he then added and glared back at Albus who had the audacity to laugh at him and he stomped with his feet.

“Gellert, for the love of God,” said Albus and then just face-palmed himself. “You’re supposed to be an adult, please act like one,” dared to say Albus and Gellert’s jaw dropped. If there was anything that Gellert hated more was people telling him that he acted like a child. Deep inside, he knew that they were true, but his big ego wouldn’t let him to admit it. 

“I beg you a pardon?” snapped Gellert and his face was red with anger.

“I’m sorry, I love you, but right now you're acting like a five year old child, you’re throwing a temper tantrum,” said Albus and rolled his eyes when he saw the horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face. And then he said something that Gellert  _ really _ despised. “It's time to grow up, Gellert.” said Albus, meaning it as a joke, but Gellert took it to his heart and he wrinkled his nose as he started sulking even more. 

Gellert finally admitted defeat. Fine, he was going to that stupid double date. Which he wasn’t going to enjoy. Newt’s personality was as boring and bland as a wall and he rolled his eyes. He was too busy with sulking to say anything back to Albus, who was now just cracking up as he watched Gellert walk out of the flat and he hurried after him. However, even after they went to the elevator, Gellert was quiet. It looked like Gellert was giving him the silent treatment and Albus rolled his eyes. Gellert was such a drama queen, but with the silent treatment going on, maybe the dinner would be a success. Maybe, just maybe, Gellert could hold himself back from insulting poor Newt for once. 

 

* * *

Albus laughed as Newt made a joke and Gellert rolled his eyes. Wow, he called that a joke?! He rolled his eyes again and Albus sent him a look of disapproval from across the table and Gellert only shrugged and then looked down. Gellert was acting completely and utterly inappropriately throughout the entire dinner. He was nice to Tina, but was very rude to Albus and Newt. Well, he was kind to Newt as well, but was still glaring at Albus. If looks could kill, the other would probably drop dead at that exact moment that Newt and Tina stepped  inside of the restaurant. 

“Gellert, behave,” mouthed Albus to Gellert, who rolled his eyes. His urge for revenge was alive and kicking; he wanted to get back to Albus for calling him a child before. Also, telling him to grow  up?! How dared he?! He crossed his arms on top of chest as he was waiting for the food to arrive and then started thinking of a perfect way that would make Albus crawling back to him and begging him for forgiveness. Gellert was a devious man, he knew what a good revenge was and he knew that he would come up with something good, rubbing his palms together when a wonderful idea popped into his mind and he tried his best not to give himself away as a little smirk started spreading on his lips. 

Instead of being mean like Albus was to him, he was going to use another technique he was rather good at;  _ seduction. _ He knew how much Albus was a sucker for his seduction and he knew that he’d have Albus on his knees and begging in no time. Albus narrowed his eyes when he saw the grin on Gellert’s lips, but then just went back to talking with Newt. “So, Tina told me you have a new job?” asked Albus and Newt nodded, happily talking about his new job, at the local petting zoo. Newt loved animals, so that job was  _ perfect _ for him, Albus happily listening to Newt talking about his new job, until he felt something. 

At first it was just a gentle nudge against his foot and he didn’t think of it too much, but then he felt Gellert’s foot gently travelling up and leg and he flinched, looking across the table, but Gellert didn’t seem too bothered as he was then checking up on his phone and Albus narrowed his eyes. Was it just on accident? This was Gellert he was talking about. Everything he did was well thought of and calculated. 

Gellert held back a smile as he moved his foot even further up to Albus’ thigh and he licked his lower lip, because he was having fun. Even though Newt and Tina didn’t seem to notice anything, Gellert was able to see that a little flush was deepening on Albus’ cheeks and he grinned up to his ears. He’d have Albus begging for forgiveness in no time and when Albus looked over at him again, he waggled his eyebrows and Albus gave him a horrified look. His heart was beating fast, because Gellert’s foot was travelling even further up and he shuddered. He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt kind of good and-

“Don’t,” mouthed Albus from across the table and Gellert only pretended to be innocent as he slowly dropped his foot down as he didn’t want to make Albus too uncomfortable and he bit his lower lip to hold back a smile. He could noticed that Albus’ flush wasn’t going away and his breathing was a little bit faster. Albus, on the other hand, was embarrassed and horrified. What the hell was Gellert thinking. They were in  _ public!  _ With their friends, not to mention!

Finally, the food came and Gellert started grinning again. Just as Albus thought that Gellert started behaving, he was at it again. This time, with a different technique, which was just as effective, if not even more. “Mmm,” moaned Gellert and Albus went red in the face as his eyes locked on Gellert in a heartbeat. “So good,” said the younger of the two and then licked his fingers, letting them out with a loud pop, Albus feeling his body getting hot a little bit when he saw those lips wrapped around Gellert’s finger. 

“Indeed,” said Tina. “The food is amazing here,” she chimed in and Gellert cracked up and just nodded as he innocently looked at Albus, who was now scowling at him and he just shrugged and went back to eating. 

“Bloody hell, it is really good,” moaned Gellert again and then grinned when he saw that his fingers were dirty again, on purpose of course. “I’m all dirty again, how clumsy of me,” he said and Albus kept on watching Gellert lick his fingers clean again. Did he also have to suck them and close his eyes as he as doing that?! Albus swallowed thickly and pressed his legs together, because hearing Gellert moan like that was doing things to him and he was horrified, because they were in public!

That time it only took a little nudge from Gellert’s foot against Albus’ leg to get the older one almost whimpering and he took in a sharp breath and then looked down onto his plate. In this state, he couldn’t even eat. He was hungry for Gellert more and he cursed quietly. Gellert Grindelwald was  _ the _ devil, manipulator. Was this his way of getting back at him for the things he said to him before?!

Gellert decided to take things further and he took out his phone again, grinning as he opened his texts and decided to send a few dirty ones to Albus right there.  _ Enjoying the show, Al?  _ was the first one that he sent. Albus’ phone buzzed and he quickly read the text, sending him a very unamused look from across the table, but didn’t reply quite yet, so Gellert sent a few more.

_ This is getting you so hard, isn’t it? I could see you before staring at me licking my fingers. Wish I was sucking on something else, don’t you? Imagine me on my knees, your cock in my mouth. You’d like that, wouldn't you?  _

“Bloody hell,” was what escaped past Albus’ lips and he shuddered. He loved Gellert’s dirty talk like no tomorrow and he pressed his legs together. If he wasn’t hard before, he was rock hard then. The text messages did things to him and he bit into his lower lip hard, because the trousers he was wearing felt far, far too constricting and tight. 

“Everything okay, Dumbledore?” asked Newt curiously and Albus quickly nodded.

“Yes, just a text from my boss… you know how it is,” lied Albus and then glared at Gellert, who was amused and was grinning. Albus was going to  _ murder _ him. But first, he was going to get laid. He wished that the dinner would come to an end, so that they could go back to Albus’ flat and just make love. Albus was aroused and his hips buckled when he received another text.

_ Wish the dinner would be over, right? So that you could get me over to your place. Want to feel me inside, yes? Me, pressing you against the wall, lifting you up and giving it to you nice and hard. _

“Yes,” blurted out Albus quietly. Newt and Tina didn’t hear him as they were talking, but Gellert did and he winked. Gellert nudged his foot with his own and Albus slid down in his chair and Gellert kept on grinning. He was slowly crumbling and it was amusing, to say at least. “Gellert,” whispered Albus and Gellert looked at him. 

“Yes?”

“It’s getting kinda late, don’t you think we should, um, get going?” asked Albus, because he was desperate. He was so hard to the point that it hurt and he couldn’t wait to be alone with Gellert. Gellert, who was now eating his dessert, only shrugged and then proceeded by moaning some more, licking the whipped cream of the cake from his fingers again and Albus growled. “Gellert!”

“I’m sorry, but this is just so  _ good, _ ” moaned Gellert and licked his lips. 

“We’ll get the bill,” suddenly said Newt and him and Tina stood up. “And then we could get going our separate ways,” he then added, because he didn’t want to be an inconvenience to Albus. Besides, the dinner had technically come to and end a while back. 

“Oh, I can get that,” offered Gellert.

“Let them get it, you sit here,” snapped Albus and Tina only laughed as she went after Newt. “You’re the devil, you know that right?” asked Albus and then squirmed his legs together.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t like it.” 

“I know, I did,” confessed Albus and Gellert grinned. 

“Want me inside, don't you?” whispered Gellert.

“God, yes.”

“Giving it to you nice and hard,” whispered Gellert and Albus only nodded.

“ _ Please. _ ”

“All you have to do it apologise,” said Gellert and Albus’ jaw  dropped. Apologise for what?! For being right before?!

Before Albus could say anything, Tina and Newt were back. Luckily for Albus, he had a long coat, so it was able to hide his little problem in his trousers. Albus didn’t waste his time to saying his goodbyes to the other two. Albus was literally dragging Gellert back over, trying to get him over to his place, but Gellert suddenly stopped walking and Albus scowled. 

“W-what?” stammered Albus, literally shaking. 

“I have some things to take care off before tomorrow for work,” lied Gellert and Albus’ jaw dropped. He knew for a fact that Gellert was  _ lying.  _ This was just his revenge. However, Albus was too stubborn to apologise. 

“But I thought you-” started Albus, his voice trailing off, 

“See you tomorrow,” said Gellert, pecked his lips and then just walked away. Just like that! Gellert grinned when he heard Albus groan and stomp back over to his place. 

Albus was pissed. He was going to kill his boyfriend for getting him all hot and bothered and then just leave him off dry!

 

* * *

The was the next day after work that Gellert and Albus met up again and Albus was still pissed. He was snapping at people at work and he was just… not in a good mood after what Gellert did to him last day. Also, he was still sexually frustrated, so there was that. There was no way that he’d be able to satisfy himself all on his own and he was just angrily walking down the street, while Gellert was licking a popsicle. No, he wasn’t  _ licking _ the ice cream, he was freaking giving it a blow job and Albus was so done. He needed to Gellert to hold him and he was prepared to  _ apologise _ for it. 

Gellert was having the time of his life as he sucked on the popsicle, swirling his tongue around the tip and then he took it back inside his mouth. Finally, Albus snapped. He couldn’t… just seeing Gellert doing that made him hard again and he was over it. “Okay, fine, I’m sorry,” suddenly snapped Albus and Gellert looked at him.

“For?” he asked on purpose.

“For telling you to grow up yesterday. I’m sorry, okay?!” he asked, his face red and Gellert nodded. He had forgiven Albus a long time ago, but he was just dragging on the act, because it was too much fun. “You’re evil, leaving me like that yesterday,” grumbled Albus and smacked his shoulder, Gellert grinning. “Am I forgiven now?!”

“Yes,” said Gellert. 

“Good,” said Albus and then grabbed Gellert’s hand and started dragging him to the direction of his flat. 

“Where are we going?” asked Gellert, though he already knew where Albus was dragging him. 

“My place,” said Albus and Gellert started laughing. Ten minutes later or so, Albus pushed Gellert inside of the elevator and as soon as the door closed, he jumped him. He pressed Gellert against the wall of the elevator and before Gellert could say something, Albus crushed their lips together. 

Gellert smiled. Oh, he wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t complaining at all and he allowed Albus to deepened their kiss, tongues brushing together and Albus moaned, his knees weak. God, he wanted this so much, he was craving it for almost a day and he couldn’t get enough. He allowed Gellert to spin them around and trap him between the wall and his body, kissing him again. Gellert still tasted sweet, like vanilla and chocolate and Albus groaned, the sweet taste driving him crazy and Gellert started laughing when he felt Albus already trying to undo the buttons of his coat and then of his shirt.

Gellert grabbed Albus by the back of his neck to kiss him again, biting into his lower lip and Albus melted when he felt Gellert’s hand cupping his hard member through his trousers. “So hard already,” commented Gellert. “I bet you couldn’t focus at all at work,” he whispered into his ear and then gently nipped his earlobe.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me,” commented Albus and then wrapped his arms around Gellert, pulling him close for another kiss. 

As they were so lost, they didn’t notice when the elevator came to Albus’ floor and were only snapped back to reality when they heard someone clearing their throat and they quickly pulled back. Albus looked to the door and saw that it was opened, his friend and neighbour, Minerva McGonagall, standing there and looking rather disturbed. 

“M-Minerva, I-”

“Just,” she snapped and Albus looked down. Gellert knew her as well and she was quite… feisty. “Get out, both of you, please.”

“Hello, Mrs. McGonagall,” said Gellert, while Albus was just silently walking out and dragged Gellert out. “Lovely weather today, don’t you-”

“Gellert, shut up,” hissed Albus, then waved to her and smiled politely and dragged Gellert around the corner, face red. Oh, he’d never live down this humiliation. Well, he’d have to worry about that later, he had more important things to do then and he quickly unlocked the door of his flat and literally pushed Gellert inside, the younger one laughing, because  _ wow.  _ Someone was in a hurry indeed and before he could make a comment about it, he was cut off by Albus, who attacked his lips again, crushing them together in a deep and hungry kiss.

Albus kissed Gellert like a starving man; he was starving. His body was deprived of Gellert’s touches, it craved to be touched, to feel Gellert next to him, pressed up against each other, feel Gellert  _ inside _ and Albus only shamelessly moaned in their kiss as they stumbled across the flat as they were in the hurry to get to the bedroom. Gellert knew that what was following was going to be very fast and hard, but oh so delicious. It wasn’t only Albus who was pent up; Gellert had also been dying to do this since yesterday and he was kissing back, holding Albus by the back of his neck and the older one was trying his best to keep up with his fast and hungry kisses.

“Albus,” whispered Gellert against Albus’ lips as he was pressed against the door of the bedroom and Albus was searching for the doorknob, quickly stumbling inside and he then threw Gellert on top of the bed. “Damn, you really are in the mood, aren’t you, Al?” asked Gellert and grinned.

“Strip,” ordered Albus as he was taking his clothes off as well. He didn’t bother being patient, he just threw away his coat and undid the buttons of his button up shirt. He groaned when he saw that Gellert was still trying to loosen up the belt of his jeans and Albus just went onto the bed as well and stripped Gellert’s jeans and his boxers off, mouth watering when he saw just how hard Gellert was for him and he moaned. 

“Like what you see?” asked Gellert and winked.

“Gods, yes,” said Albus as he also finally took off his remaining clothes and was stark naked in front of Gellert. Before he got the chance to flush, Gellert had already pushed him down onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, Albus quickly pushing his legs apart, so that Gellert could nestle in between them and he just dropped his hand in between them, pressing their hard members together, stroking them at the same time and Gellert smiled into their kiss. 

“Al, you’re adorable when you get so worked up,” said Gellert and pecked his lips, supporting himself on his elbows. 

“G-Gellert, hurry,” urged him Albus and gave the tip of Gellert’s cock a little squeeze. “I want you inside, please, Gellert, I need it,” he begged over and over, Gellert smiling when he saw just how needy his boyfriend was and he didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Condoms?”

“First drawer,” gasped Albus and then licked his lower lip, Gellert grinning when he saw the lube next to the condoms as well and Albus grabbed onto the bed sheets, because  _ finally.  _ He wanted to do it so bad and his heart was beating fast, sweet anticipation burning in his tummy as Gellert hovered back on top of him.

“Turn around,” ordered Gellert, like a prayer against Albus’ lips and it had to be one of the most arousing things that Albus had heard to that day. Albus rolled onto his stomach and then got onto his knees when Gellert ordered him to do so, the younger one grinning and Albus closed his eyes when he heard Gellert opening up the bottle of lube, hissing when he pressed up a finger against him and smiled in delight when the first digit was slowly slipped inside. 

“Yes, yes,” chanted Albus and bit into his lower lip. “G-go deeper a-and… yes,” moaned out Albus as Gellert added in another finger, slowly moving them in and out, stretching him open, Albus pushing his hips down, wanting to get Gellert’s fingers deeper and he heard a chuckle, turning around and he saw Gellert just grinning as he watched Albus trying to get  _ more _ . But fingers weren’t enough, not near enough.

A few moments later and Albus taking in three fingers, Gellert decided that Albus was ready enough. He was laying on top of the bed, legs spread apart and was just whining in frustration. “Gellert, please, I apologised,” whined Albus and his eyes widened when Gellert suddenly flipped him over and leaned down to kiss him, Albus’ heart beating with excitement when he saw Gellert opening up the condom with his teeth and then rolling it down his length. 

“Shh, I’m here,” cooed Gellert against his lips as he quickly lifted his legs over his shoulders and pressed up against Albus’ entrance. “You’ve been a good boy,” he whispered with a wink. “Here’s your reward,” he then said and slowly pushed himself, Albus grabbing onto the sheets as he was breathing fast and uneven, head thrown to the side as Gellert was finally inside of him. Gellert gritted his teeth as he leaned down and didn’t dare to move quite yet. “Are you okay?”

“I’m marvelous,” blurted out Albus and Gellert started breathlessly laughing, leaning down to kiss him, Albus again groaning out of desperation and Gellert kissed the tip of his nose. “Just…  _ move _ . Please, Gellert, I need you,” begged Albus and Gellert didn’t need to be told twice.

Gellert grabbed Albus’ sides and then picked up a slow pace, Albus softly moaning against Gellert’s lips and he wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping Gellert close to him as the younger man picked up a much faster pace and then finally stopped holding back, giving Albus just what he promised; rolling his hips fast, pounding into Albus fast and rough, leaving the older one holding onto Gellert tight, his hands slowly sliding down Gellert’s back, nails digging into the skin. It was the pain that felt good, it meant that Albus was feeling good.

“... so good,” yelped Albus and then groaned loudly when Gellert changed the angle of his thrusts and finally hit the spot. Gellert could hear that Albus’ moans had changed, they were more high pitched and he smiled to himself, tucking his face into the crook of Albus’ neck, peppering little licks and kisses into the skin. “Yes, yes, yes,” chanted Albus as that was the only thing he could string together and Gellert was proud with himself. 

“God, you feel so good around me, Al,” groaned Gellert and dropped his hand in between them, Albus whirling beneath him when Gellert wrapped his fingers around his member, Albus moving his hips as well, thrusting back into Gellert’s fist and he matched up with Gellert’s thrusts perfectly, eyes rolling back into his head when Gellert pulled on his hair and he was  _ so close.  _

“Gellert, I-I can’t-”

“C-close?”

“Yes,” panted Albus and Gellert nodded, giving Albus a deep kiss. 

“Come for me,” ordered Gellert and it was when he got the permission that Albus was pushed over the edge, grabbing Gellert closer, nails digging into his back again and Gellert gritted his teeth as Albus tightened around him. It was when Gellert came as well, riding out his orgasm, kissing every inch of Albus’ face, both of them bursting into loud laughter when they realised how silly they were the day before; Albus with his comments about Gellert and Gellert’s childish revenge. 

Content and satisfied, Albus slowly sat up and then looked over at Gellert, who was still breathing hard. After they cleaned up, they cuddled up next to each other, Albus resting his head on top of Gellert’s chest and was just looking up, while Gellert was frowning. “What?”

“You do know you owe me a round two, yes?” asked Albus and then winked. 

Surprised, but not opposed to the idea, Gellert allowed Albus to climb on top of him and kiss him again. “My, my, Al, since when are you so insatiable?” joked Gellert,

Albus flushed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind,” said Albus and Gellert only snorted, but pulled Albus down for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Love a comment or a kudo if you liked it pretty please xD


End file.
